The Scrapbook: Miraculous Ladybug Edition
by Rasei
Summary: A place for snippets of Miraculous Ladybug fan fiction. He lost the most important person, but he will keep his promises. You might need tissue.
1. Headcanon

**Title** : The Scrapbook: Ladybug Edition

 **Chapter Title:** Headcanon

 **Author** : Rasei

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.

 **Summary** : A place for snippets of Miraculous Ladybug fan fiction. It's the final battle with Hawkmoth, and Adrien gets an unwelcome surprise.

 **A/N:** This was something that popped in my mind while discussing Hawkmoth, the peacock marvelous, and how much of a red herring it would be if Hawkmoth didn't turned out to be Adrien's Dad.

* * *

""Dad! You have to stop this!" Chat Noir yelled, his voice breaking. Seeing Hawkmoth for the first time, he just had a feeling that the man was his father. Ladybug gasped behind him, as Volpina muttered, "That is something you should have told us earlier, Noir."

"WELL, I DIDN'T KNOW THAT UNTIL NOW!" Chat Noir shouted, taking a few steps closer to Hawkmoth. He was confused on what to do. On one hand it was Hawkmoth, on the other hand...

It was his father.

Hawkmoth ruined the moment. He attacked, while giving a horrible laugh,"I have no child."

Chat Noir felt his heart break, as Hawkmoth's attack almost hit him. The only reason why it didn't was because a wall of colorful feathers that appeared in front of him.

"You are grounded, son." said a cold, familiar voice behind the three teens. A man clothed in a colorful and feathery outfit stood there. He looked a lot like Hawkmoth.

"Brother, this is a surprise."

"I have spent years tracking you after you killed my dear wife. Kids, stay out of this fight," said the Hawkmoth-look-alike, as he walked passed the three teens. Adrien could do the only thing he could, and watch his father beat up some unknown uncle.


	2. Thunderstorm

**Title** : The Scrapbook: Ladybug Edition

 **Chapter Title:** Thunderstorm

 **Author** : Rasei

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.

 **Summary** : A place for snippets of Miraculous Ladybug fan fiction. He lost the most important person, but he will keep his promises.

 **A/N:** I wrote this as a One Prompt, Many Fandom challenge on the HPFC Forum. This is more of my head canon for Gabriel, his wife, and the Peacock Miraculous. It's mostly unedited.

* * *

The thunder roar as he stared at the sight in front of him. His beloved wife was laying on the ground dead.

He failed her. His whole life revolve around her since that first time he save her all those years ago. Her gentle smile brighten not only his world but every ones.

She helped him achieve her dreams, even when he ignored her in favor of work.

He heard the familiar beeping signaling his change soon, as he stumbles towards her. His legs collapse underneath him, as he hesitantly brushes a piece of blond hair from her face. Her eyes fluttered open, making him gasp. He though she had been killed.

"Gabriel, did... did you get them out of the flood zone?" whispered his wife, as a trail of blood trailing down her face. Gabriel nodded, as he whisper,

"We are the only ones left. You..."

"Gab. I need you to leave me. Just..."

"NO! I'm not going to leave you ever," he whispered, as he tried his darnest to exam the wound. He wasn't a doctor through, so he wasn't exactly sure what he could do.

"Take... promise me... you will take care of Adrien..." she whispered, her voice lower.

"Of course. He is..." He stopped as her hand touched his face.

"Gab, I love you. Don't regret... moment with you... find out... about... miraculous..." she whispered, as blood bubbled out from her mouth. Her hand dropped from his cheek, as her eyes grew cloudy.

"No... no... no... Don't die..."

As Gabriel Agreste sat there there next to his wife's body, the storm leashed it fury. It wasn't until he heard the noise of the flood water closing in on him did he move. He watched the water swept away his wife's body, not a tear spilling. He will keep his promises... he will find out the truth about the Miraculous that she loved looking for and he will make sure he will never lose his son.


End file.
